


(podfic of) Milkshakes and Matchsticks 1-12

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of entanglednow's Milkshakes and Matchsticks [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Communication, Dating, Drunken Confessions, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Slow Build, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfics of Parts 1 through 12 of the Milkshakes and Matchsticks series - now complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Milkshakes and Matchsticks 1-12

\-- inspired by entanglednow's [Milkshakes and Matchsticks series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/24769) \--

  


**Parts 1 through 12 (mp3):** ~5h03m, 135mb, download [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zbbilzelbc28708) | [at the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012120401.zip) (right-click save)

Or download the **podbook version** cybel made: m4b, 138 MB [at the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012120101.zip) (right-click save)

Notes: Thanks to entanglednow for giving blanket permission to podfic, to Dodificus and Factorielle for betaing, and to cybel for making the podbook, which includes a very cute cover, and archiving. For more information please see the individual podfics of the series.

This is a compilation of the podfics of the Milkshakes and Matchsticks series. 

Happy Listening!

  


NOTE: if you have trouble downloading this from mediafire, please leave a comment.


End file.
